Momooooooo
by HyourinmaruIce
Summary: A little toddler showed up in the Tenth division wanting to see Momo! Good thing Matsumoto found him.


Nothing to do with any story line, just wanted to make a one-shot about something where I can make Toshio adorable...hope I did.

* * *

><p>"Momoooooooo!" A little white-haired toddler lurched past Matsumoto and into Seireitei. He had a white cape that stretched behind him and every couple steps, Matsumoto could see his little bare feet tripping over it.<p>

Blinking, she could have sworn that cape was something else. Shaking her head, she followed the new comer. He was fast too, already halfway across the courtyard with his cape in tow. When she caught up with him, she maneuvered herself in front of him.

"Hey wittle guy, where are you goin?" Matsumoto squatted in front of the adorable little boy. His chubby cheeks puffed up.

"Move! I gotta find Momoooooooo!" He head-butted her stomach and tried to walk through her. Matsumoto let him wear himself out before she picked him up.

"Tired already?" she asked in her sweet drippy voice she often used to get things she wanted.

"Uh huh, but I wanna see Momo!" He struggled weakly against her before he collapsed against her shoulder and fell asleep. Matsumoto shook her head and headed for the fourth division. (Momo volunteered there every month or so)

On her way, she saw Momo heading towards the Tenth over the roof tops, quite quickly she might add. Matsumoto jumped up to the roof, careful not to bump the little guy awake as she bundled his cape around him, and ran off after Momo. Upon arriving once again at the tenth division, she saw Hinamori leaving the tenth division.

Matsumoto was getting tired of this quick. With a slight growl, she headed to the fifth division.

The fifth division was deserted. Then Matsumoto remembered why Hinamori had been busy all month. Taicho's b-day was tomorrow! Shaking her head, she wondered why she hadn't seen hide nor hair of her all month. How could she have forgotten!

Stepping into Momo's office, she sat down in one of the chairs only to be knocked out of it by an explosion.

"What the hell?" Matsumoto looked around and gently bobbed the toddler that was snuggled against her uniform with his cape held securely like a blanket in his fists. She made her way out of the main hall of the fifth division into Momo's personal additions, recently approved by the Head Taicho. They were top secret and only Momo and her personal assistants were allowed in. Not even she was allowed in! that was some secret.

Matsumoto remembered that Taicho had disappeared shortly after trying to find Momo… oh well. Mom couldn't hurt Taicho if she wanted too. And vice versa.

Matsumoto decided to take the risk and go to the secret additions to find what the little guy, perched on her shoulder, was after.

As she stepped through the white door into an even whiter hallway, she wondered what in the world Momo had built. She also wondered why in the world the Head-Taicho had accepted and approved it.

Momo walked across the hall a few doors ahead of her and Matsumoto had to blink. Momo was HOT! She was wearing a white lab coat, with pockets at the bottom which was more near her knees then her waste, and circular glasses with black frames. Her hair, instead of being in its usual bun, she had it in a ponytail. She was wearing white capris beneath her lab coat and a white shirt.

Matsumoto just had to see her up close, making her way down the hallway, she stepped to the room she though she saw Momo step into. Then another explosion happened. Momo poked her head out of the door and shouted down the hallway.

"Too much 4-Dimethylaminophenylpentazole!" Then she disappeared back into the room and shut the door, not even acknowledging Matsumoto. Another explosion racked the building enough that Matsumoto had to balance herself on the frame of the white door.

"Idiots! I said to much, not to little!" Momo stormed out of the door and down the hall, "Stop trying to blow up my building!"

"Whoa, Momo's mad," the toddler woke up and squirmed out of Matsumoto's grip.

"Wait!" Matsumoto caught up with him in seconds and scooped him up. "We should go together okay?"

The toddler nodded and sucked his thumb as his babysitter ran off after the person he'd been trying to find.

When she caught up with Momo, she was in a huge room. Chemicals were on every shelf and if was freezing! Glancing around, she could see that the room was practically frozen because of the ice crystals hanging off the glass bottles on the shelves around the room.

"Geez Momo! Why don't you keep it warmer," Matsumoto stood in the center of the room as Momo was working with a pair of her assistants to the side of the room. The fact that see was behind glass, made Matsumoto quite nervous.

Momo sighed and stepped out from behind the glass and motioned to Matsumoto. "Come here before you get Shiro-Chan blown up!"

Matsumoto flashed stepped over and glanced between the three people in the room with her. Momo jumped up and down and squealed.

"That's it! Ready?" she leaned over the closest person and hit a button.

"Guess so!" the other said and leaned back.

As if remembering something, Momo ripped the toddler out of Matsumoto's arms and ran into the center of the room before setting him down and scurrying back. Matsumoto was about to go get the toddler when a bright, blue, flash appeared in the room.

"Momo! What's are you doing to the baby!" Matsumoto looked at Momo, slack-jawed, before she looked at the middle of the room to see her Taicho standing there, looking very pissed.

Momo bounced from behind the glass. "Told ya it wouldn't hurt Shiroooooo-Chan!"

Taicho shrugged and let his face relax. "Now…"

Momo nodded and grinned, "Rangiku-San, would you come here please?"

Matsumoto approached the Captain of the fifth division wearily, mostly due to the smirk on both her and Taicho's faces. Then Kira and a few others came in right before another flash of light filled the room.

Momo glanced at Kira, Renji, and a few other of Matsumoto's drinking buddies. With a grin, she bowed, "Your problem now!"

She and Toushirou walked out, leaving the baby Matsumoto behind.

"Mimi!" Matsumoto cried into her balled fists that she was rubbing against her eyes.

* * *

><p>~Author, hope you like and pllllleeeasssseee review! I literally wrote this in ten minutes so it's not that good but I just wanted Toshiro to be cute... Oh! And Taicho= captain en anglais (in english)<p> 


End file.
